pointystickfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Online Language
The Fantasy Online community often uses slang, abbreviations, acronymns, and unque terms in regular conversation. Periods in acronyms and rank number in buff abbreviations are often omitted for convenience purposes. Note: Complete list foundation is courtesy of StarmanDX & joppelarius. Numerous contributions have also been made by Bamboozle Acronyms & Abbreviations *ASC (adjective/noun): Short for ascended or ascension *B.C. (noun): Stands for Boulder Colorado, boss of the Cave of Some Return *C.C. (noun): Stands for Crab Coast *C.L. (noun): Stands for Crablantis *C.o.D. (noun): Stands for Cave of Despair *C.o.S.R. (noun): Stands for Cave of Some Return *D.B. (noun): Stands for Database *D.M. (noun): Stands for Dark Marsh *D.P.S. (noun): Stands for Damage Per Second *F.N. (noun): Stands for Frozen North *F.O. (noun): Stands for Fantasy Online, the game this wiki is for! *F.U. (noun): Forgotten Underground *F.U.U. (noun): Stands for Forgotten Under Underground *F.W. (noun): Stands for Forgotten Wasteland *G.W. (noun): Stands for guild warfare *H.F. (noun): Stands for Haunted Forest *H.I. (noun): Stands for Holiday Isle *H.P. (noun): Stands for Health Points *H.R. (noun): Stands for Hidden Reef *K.O.T.D. (noun): Stands for King of the Unliving Dead *L.S. (noun): Stands for L33t Skillz *M.C. (noun): Stands for Mirabella Cove *M.P. (noun): Stands for Magic Points, see Energy *M.W. (noun): Stands for Mirky Woods *N.C.C. (noun): Stands for New Crab City *N.I. (noun): Stands for Noob Island *N.R. (noun): Stands for Nerd Rage *P.K. (noun): Stands for Pumpkin King *P.S. (noun): Stands for Pirate Shores *PS3K (noun): Stands for Pixelshop 3000, a spriting program by AmY *R.B. (adjective/noun): Short for reborn or rebirth *S.G. (noun): Stands for Swamp Grotto *S.M. (noun): Stands for Self-Motivated *S.O.N. (noun): Stands for Stuff of Nightmares *T.B. (noun): Stands for Twilightning Bolt *T.O.L.S. (noun): Stands for Temple of the Lost Souls *T.S. (noun): Stands for Thick Skin *T.T.S. (noun): Stands for That's the Stuff Terms *Buff (noun): A skill gives a stat bonus for a time after it's been cast *Buff (verb): To make stronger via casting buffs *Dailies (noun): Refers to daily quests *Energy (noun): Mana used to cast spells *Fatty (noun): Nickname for FUU boss, Alrahur *Fellowship (noun): Facebook exclusive feature that allows you to get exclusive items *Gamer (proper noun): Primary developer of Fantasy Online *Grind (verb): The act of attacking and killing enemies over and over with theintention of gaining X.P. and/or coins *Group (verb/noun): To team up with another player or 2 players ; a team of 2-3 players *Hard cap (noun): The highest level possible *Hop (verb): Changing servers to grab more respawned chests, veins, etc. *Kite (verb): To move around in such a way that you can a mob but it cannot hit you *Lag (verb/noun): To experience a temporarily low frame rate due to connection problems ; Low frame rate due to connection problems *Leech (verb): Joining a group after reaching the soft cap with intent to receive XP, coins, or faction as part of the group *Loot/Lewt (noun/verb): Item or items dropped by killed mob ; to pick up aforementioned items *Mob (noun): Computer controlled monster NPC that can deal and recieve damage *Party (noun): See Group *Quad (noun): Guild warfare territory that can be captured *''Relish(es) (noun): referring to Relishaesh *Soft cap (noun): The highest level possible without leeching or doing daily quests *Tank (verb): The act of taking damage from an enemy while dealing moderate damage. *Tank (noun): Player ideally equipped to take damage from powerful mob while said player and group members attack and defeat mob. *Wall (noun): See ''tank Market Terms *B> (verb): Used to prelude one's items they are wishing to buy *S> (verb): Used to prelude one's items they are wishing to sell *Sniping (verb): Stealing good items for a very low amount of coins that may be in the process of being transferred from account to account *T> (verb): Used to prelude one's items they are wishing to trade or trade for *Undercut (verb): To post an item on the market for a very small amount less then the lowest priced same item Inside Jokes To come